


it started with a fall

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst the chaos of their lives, Laurel finds she has feelings for Nyssa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started with a fall

She's not sure when it started, but she does know the moment she realized it. She had feelings for her sister's lover. Laurel had feelings for Nyssa.

It might have been the way the assassin gripped and moved Laurel's forearm into a better defensive position. The dark-haired woman could move from deadly warrior to patient teacher as easily as she breathed.

It might have been when watching Nyssa free a trapped animal from a too small hole that it tried to crawl through. She had explained that within the League, animals were to be cherished. They provided sustenance, tools, and more. Every part of them was to be used if a life was taken. The same was to be said for an assassin. Honor every life taken, despite the audacity of their crimes.

It could have been the way Nyssa cried over Sara; how they pieced each other back together after Sara's death shattered them both. Now, they weren't whole, but they were no longer broken, and with her new-found wholeness, Laurel found feelings blossoming about the woman who helped get her there.

Laurel mulled over the feelings for a long time after that. It was years later that they were both in a place that Laurel felt comfortable kissing Nyssa without thinking about betraying her sister. Laurel thinks it was even longer for Nyssa, but they don't talk about that often. Instead they focus on their little adopted family and protecting the city both Sara and Laurel called home.


End file.
